Russian Roulette Of Love
by BabyloveandSunshine
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour puissant et destructeur.Peut-on toujours prévoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir?Une nouvelle rencontre?Peut-on savoir que parfois la vie ne tient qu'à un fil?Et si l'amour nous tué?


_Point de Vue : Isabella Masen ._

Mon regard parcourrait avec précaution cette pièce rouge recouverte de son sang, qui a été un jour mon séjour de couleur gris et blanc . Mon cœur battait à vive allure voulant s'enfuir de ma cage thoracique . Mes mains s'humidifiaient de peur, se serrant en poing à chacune de mes pulsations cardiaque . Mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque ne se dressaient au fur et à mesure que mon anxiété s'élever .

Mes jambes tremblaient sous la pression de ma douleur, ne voulant ou ne pouvant plus me supporter . Mon esprit devenu ma pire angoisse me rejouait en continu l'éprouvant film d'horreur de ma vie me donnant le courage nécessaire de continuer le pourquoi de mon retour dans cette maison de l'enfer . Ma respiration se coupait jusqu'à la suffocation alors que mes joues se noyèrent de mes larmes de chagrin et de sa perte . Tombant à genoux sur ce sol sale et ensanglanté, je m'y allongeai un instant, juste pour être plus proche de lui avant de le rejoindre .

Mes doigts se rapprochèrent d'eux même de cette immonde tache sur la moquette , et la caressèrent avec délicatesse comme pour ne pas l'effacer . Effacer toute trace de son erreur, de notre folie grandissante suite à notre amour passionnel . Me couchant finalement sur la surface rougeâtre prouvant son existence dans ma vie, je ferme mes paupières devenues lourdes à cause de la mer salée qui s' y en échappe . Et pour la dernière fois , j'autorise mon esprit fou de me faire revivre la fin de ma vie, la fin de notre délire amoureux, la fin de notre égoïsme, la fin de notre irresponsabilité..

_Flash-back ._

La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était assis à un des deux bars de la boite de nuit où je me trouvais accompagnée d'Alice, ma sœur et d'Emmett, mon frère ainsi que leurs conjoints . Je me souviens cette nuit-là nous y étions allés pour fêter ma promotion, je venais de passer rédactrice en chef dans la plus grande maison d'édition de New York . Pour une fois , je m'étais mise sur mon trente-et-un, je portais une robe noire collant à ma peau, arrivant à mi cuisses avec un décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril et ma paire d'escarpin rouges . Lui était accoudé au bar, dans un jean moulant délavé, un tee-shirt blanc montrant généreusement ses muscles et une veste en cuir noire , buvant une bière au goulot . Toute une allure de mauvais garçon qui lui allait à merveille .

Je l'observais depuis plus d'une heure , quand il dut se sentir épier, il se retourna vers moi et leva ses yeux vers les miens . Son visage lui donnait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel, des traits fins mais masculins, une mâchoire carrée et saillante , des lèvres rouges et fines, des pommettes hautes, un nez droit, des cheveux en batailles cuivrés / bronze offrant encore plus d'intensité à ses deux prunelles émeraude . J'étais consciente de mon impolitesse en le dévisageant de cette façon mais je dois avouer que sa beauté me coupait le souffle . Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure tout en penchant la tête sur le côté voyant que lui-même à présent me reluquer de manière indécente . Son regard me donnait des idées peu catholiques et au summum du péché, on aurait dit qu'une connexion avait été construite entre nous . Je passai une autre dizaine de minutes à le regarder de loin avant de le voir amortir un sourire en coin diablement coquin , me donnant comme le signal de me lever et d'avancer vers lui . Ce que je fis d'ailleurs sans réellement m'en rendre compte informant ma famille de ne pas m'attendre sans jamais quitter mon Adonis des yeux..

Une fois arrivée devant lui, me plaçant entre ses jambes, comme un automate j'agrippai de mes deux poings son tee-shirt au niveau de ses hanches. Il plaça une de ses grandes mains sur le bas de mes reins tandis qu'il leva l'autre vers mon visage. Il laissa glisser ses longs doigts sur ma peau, caressant mes traits, en commençant par mon front, mes paupières qui elle se fermèrent de bien-être . Il suivit son chemin par mon nez pour enfin se diriger vers ma joue me faisant pencher la tête contre sa paume . Son pouce voyagea sur mes lèvres avec tendresse pour redescendre vers mon cou qu'il respira comme un drogué . Il posa ensuite sa main à plat sur le haut de mon buste, écarta ses doigts au niveau de mes seins afin de les frôler, allumant ainsi un brasier dans mon bas-ventre . Il continua son voyage sur ma peau jusqu'à mon nombril, qu'il contourna pour mieux remonter et prendre ma nuque de sa poigne . Il approcha doucement mon visage du sien, ou je pus sentir son souffle frais naviguait sur mon épiderme. Mes mains allèrent s'agrippaient à son col de maillot, afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas mais qu'il reste ancré à moi . Je sentis ses phalanges plongées dans ma tignasse pour me tenir en place avant de goûter à sa bouche qui me dévora au fil de notre baiser . Notre étreinte prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur , il la stoppa pour se lever de son siège, il jeta un billet sur le comptoir sans regarder ce qu'il faisait . Sa main posait sur mes reins descendit sous mes fesses, et sans aucune parole, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, il me souleva alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches ..

Je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis arrivée à cet endroit, mais je savais que nous étions chez lui, où il m'avait posé délicatement sur son lit tel du cristal fragile . Mon regard n'avait toujours pas quitté le sien, et pendant un moment je me demandais si cela était réellement possible d'être hypnotisé de la sorte . Mais quand, je sentis la douceur de sa main glissée le long de ma jambe la levant vers son visage alors qu'il était toujours debout aux pieds du lit, cette pensée s'envola bien vite . Alors, qu'il déposait de petits mais longs baisers sur mes chevilles posées sur ses fortes épaules, il défit ma robe, me laissant en string et talons, offerte à lui . Lentement, il longea mon corps le parsemant de caresses, écartant mes cuisses pour s'y loger afin de se coucher sur moi . Mes mains voulurent le toucher mais il m'en empêcha saisissant mes poignets et de les bloquer au-dessus de ma tête . Celle-ci me tournait intoxiquée par son délicieux parfum, mes membres flageolaient sous le désir qu'il faisait naître en moi . Il m'embrassa passionnément sans se presser, prenant son temps de nous goûter, mettant fin au baiser , il fit courir la pointe de sa langue sur mon menton, devinant ses gestes, ma tête se prélassa vers l'arrière afin de lui accorder le droit de déguster mon cou . Il délaissa mes poignets pour ainsi pouvoir effleurer ma silhouette, n'attendant de le sentir toujours plus contre elle, ses lèvres parsemaient sa fraîcheur sur mes seins alors que sa langue chaude léchait mes pointes durcies, contraste qui me fit frissonner de plaisir . Mon corps s'arqua sous l'impulsion du désir qui me dévorait de l'intérieur, mes poings agrippèrent fortement ses cheveux quand ses longs doigts descendirent mon dernier vêtement alors que lui était toujours habillé . Quand je fus totalement nue, étalée sur ses draps, patientant pour lui, pour son corps, lui me manger de son regard brûlant et pourtant attendri . Mes mains se levèrent pour emprisonner les barreaux de son lit , et mes cuisses s'ouvrirent lui montrant la moiteur de mon intimité , mon besoin de lui . Cela eut le don de le réveiller de sa transe , car deux minutes plus tard ses habits volaient dans les quatre coins de sa chambre , le mettant à égalité avec moi .

Le regarder sans vêtement insuffla en moi comme un ensorcellement, toutes les parties de mon corps le réclamait avec force et besoin . Je voulais devenir son jouet sexuel, qu'il me procure toujours plus de sensations . Il plongea vers moi lentement, son nez frôlant mon intimité pour qu'ensuite ce soit sa langue qui passe sur celle-ci, lui offrant qu'un seul coup .Il continua son avancée ainsi jusqu'à ce que nos deux sexes se frôlent et que nos bouches se retrouvent . Nos langues se bataillèrent toujours quand il passa ses deux bras sous les miens faisant plonger ses mains dans mes cheveux, et alors que notre baiser se fit fougueux, qu'il tira ma tête vers l'arrière, il me pénétra d'un grand coup de reins . Nous crions notre plaisir ensemble, nous restions ainsi sans bouger laissant notre nouvelle connexion se crée, avant que nous amorcions notre danse horizontale . Son souffle à présent chaud sur mon visage m'obligea à respirer de grandes bouffées d'air , une de ses mains était restée dans ma chevelure tandis que l'autre malaxée maintenant mes fesses, les levant toujours plus haut pour donner toujours plus de faciliter à son membre d'explorer chaque paroi de mon antre charnel . La température de la pièce montait à mesure de notre étreinte passionnée, laissant nos corps ruisselant de sueur leur permettant de glisser l'un contre l'autre pour mieux se mélanger . Mes cris d'extase répondaient à chacun de ses grognements de plaisir, nous nous donnions l'un à l'autre sans retenue . Nous vivions plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir, et notre besoin grandissait au fil du temps . Mais quand, il se déversa en moi, je sus à ce moment précis que mon avenir et ma fin seraient avec lui, nous étions dès maintenant reliés à l'autre par une force invisible et invincible .

Deux semaines après notre rencontre, nous nous étions créé une nouvelle bulle, une coupée du monde extérieur . Nous avions quitté nos boulots tous deux, se disant que nous nous en avions pas besoin, qu'après tous nos comptes étions déjà bien remplis . Nos proches ne nous comprenaient pas, affirmant que notre relation était malsaine et dangereuse, que nous n'avions pas le droit de se conduire de la sorte . Mon frère était venu chez moi un soir, dans une colère noire , il voulait me faire entendre raison , me disant que s'il m'arrivait quoique se soit il tuerait mon Edward . Ce dernier sortant de sa douche au même moment en simple caleçon, entra à son tour dans un état colérique . Mon frère mit le premier coup à mon petit ami qui donna le départ à une bagarre pleine de haine, de fureur . Le dégoût pour mon frère me prit d'une violence qui me fit aller prendre la batte de base-ball d'Edward, je mis un grand coup dans mon vase qui se trouver sur une console dans mon entrée . Ils mirent fin à leur lutte, le sang coulant sur leur visage, des hématomes apparaissant déjà sur leur peau pâle me donnant envie de vomir . Les larmes de rage se mirent enfin à couler sur mes joues, le prénom de mon copain sortit de ma gorge dans un son étranglé qui le fit avancer à mes côtés . Mon regard ancré dans celui peiné de mon grand frère, je le suppliais de nous comprendre et nous accepter mais ce dernier secoua sa tête désolée . Il refusa de regarder sa petite sœur finir ainsi, il dit que notre amour aussi fort soit il finira par nous tuer tous les deux . J' ouvris ma porte, lui lançant un dernier regard noir et le mit à la porte de mon chez moi, toujours la batte en main .

Cette nuit-là comme pour défier le monde de nous défaire de l'autre et pour nous prouver notre amour, nous faisons l'amour sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine . Quand, la porte s'était refermée sur la personne qui fut pendant de longues années mon frère, Edward me souleva du sol pour aller m'allonger sur le bois froid de la table . Il arracha ma nuisette tandis que je lui baissais son boxer, nous nous embrassions comme des fous, nos dents claquant les unes contre les autres, mordant à sang nos lèvres comme pour nous sortir la douleur que nous ressentions face à leur jugement de notre amour . Il entra en moi d'un puissant coup me faisant hurler à la fois de douleur mais surtout de plaisir parce que que notre étreinte soit douce ou soit bestiale, je ne vivais que pour l'avoir en moi . Sa semence était ma nourriture, ma drogue, j'aimais plus que toute autre chose m'unir à lui à corps perdu . Nos cris de plaisir étaient comme notre propre musique de l'amour, elle nous appartenait à nous, rien qu'à nous..

Le premier à sortir de nos vies fut donc Emmett, fut ensuite nos deux sœurs Alice et Carlie, qui elles firent une sortie plus violente . Carlie, sœur d'Edward, nous avez invité à dîner chez elle, un samedi soir, après une semaine à entendre sonner le téléphone nous avions acceptés d'y passer . Quand, nous sommes arrivés dans son jardin, nous avons pu voir ma sœur et son mari mais aussi ce qui devait être un couple d'amis à Carlie . La fille était une grande blonde, des yeux bleus perçants avec des lèvres pulpeuses, une poitrine refaite, elle portait une tenue hyper courte, ressemblant à ma robe noire mais avec moins de tissu . Tandis que l'homme à ses côtés, était un indien, à la peau bronzée, aux muscles bien trop gonflés pour être naturel, un sourire appréciateur collé à son visage, lui aussi était grand vêtu d'un costard . À cet instant , je sus en moi que tout cela était un coup monté préparer afin de nous séparer Edward et moi, et je pense qu'il le comprit aussi vu les regards de tueur qu'il lançait à nos familles et invités . C'est donc coller l'un à l'autre que nous entrons dans l'arène , prêt à toutes les attaques construites contre notre couple .

Leur gentillesse dura pas loin d'une heure avant que les sosies de Barbie et de Pocahantas ne commencent leur drague . Alors que je me servais un verre de vin en cuisine , l'idiot me suivit comme un toutou et avant que sa main puisse atteindre mon cul , mon genou trouva ses parties . Je quittais la pièce sans qu'un mot est pu être prononcé , lui à genoux se les tenant , moi un immense sourire sadique au visage . Mon regard trouva mon Edward dans le salon près du piano , ou il essayait de se défaire de la barbie , ne trouvant aucun renfort auprès de nos sœurs qui au contraire pousser toujours plus la pétasse . Je suivais l'échange calmement dans l'embrasure de la porte , dégustant mon verre avec un sourire aux lèvres . J'avais une entière confiance à mon petit-ami , nous savions lui et moi que nous deux s'était à la vie à la mort . Mais alors que j'avalais ma dernière gorgée de vin , je vis la main manucurée de la blondasse attrapée le sexe de mon Edward . Il empoigna vite son poignet et lui tint la mâchoire alors que mon verre passé à deux centimètres de sa tête , éclatant dans le mur derrière elle . Elle tourna son regard apeuré vers moi qui détenait toujours mon sourire sadique , elle se recula d'un bond de mon chéri alors que j'avançais vers elle à pas de loup . Mon crochet du droit la fit tomber dans les éclats de verre sur le sol , alors que je tournais mes yeux vers nos sœurs , l'indien entra dans la pièce , bijoux toujours en main , m'insultant de sale pute . Edward fut sur lui en un bond , lui écrasant la tête dans le mur , criant de me faire des excuses sur le champ .

Avant de partir , Edward dit adieu à nos familles , alors que moi je m'approchais lentement d'elles . J'étais certaine que mon regard reflétait toute ma colère mais aussi ma peine , à cet instant elles durent savoir qu' elles aussi sortaient de nos vies car leurs sanglots résonnèrent dans le séjour . Carlie voulut se jeter sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repoussais sans ménagement sans un regard pour elle . Non , j'avançais vers ma grande sœur qui voulut baisser les yeux mais je la retenais par la mâchoire . J'observais longuement celle qui fut un temps mon ange gardien , ma meilleure amie, ma confidente qui aujourd'hui par ses manigances devenait ma pire ennemie . Ma main se levait lentement vers ses joues pour effacer ses larmes, je pouvais voir sa tristesse, sa peur et sa douleur mais elle, voyait elle là mienne pour avoir été ainsi trahie par la deuxième personne que j'aimais le plus dans ma vie ? . Je caressais sa pommette avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front , collant ce dernier contre le sien , je lui chuchotais un " ça sera toujours lui peut importe notre folie " . Son cri de chagrin conclu cette soirée catastrophique , lui tournant le dos , je marchais vers celui qui est et sera ma vie : mon Edward , mon amour , mon tout .

Quand , nous mimes les pieds dans notre maison , le même rituel de guérison débuta . Je lançais mon trench et mon sac alors que lui balançait sa veste et ses chaussures , tout cela nos regards ancrés pour ne plus se quitter . Il me souleva de terre et me plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée , nos bouches se rencontrèrent violemment , se dévorant avec faim . Ses mains remontèrent précipitamment le long de mes cuisses , relevant ainsi le tissu de ma robe pour finir par l'enlever . Tandis que les miennes se pressèrent de lui arracher sa chemise faisant voler les boutons, et de défaire son jean et son boxer . Au moment, où je pris enfin son membre en main, il déchira la dentelle noire de mon string, enfonçant directement deux doigts en moi, me donnant la force de le caresser à mon tour . Et alors, que j'allais partir dans l'extase, il me pénétra avec force , déclenchant mon premier orgasme qui estompa la douleur dans mon cœur. Notre soif n'était jamais vraiment assouvie car pour cela il aurait fallu faire l'amour en continu sans jamais s'arrêter, nous le désirions plus que tout mais nous étions tout de même assez réalistes pour savoir que cela était impossible à cause de notre condition humaine . Ses assauts me permettaient de vivre et d'oublier le monde extérieur qui se mettait contre notre amour .

Nous passions tout notre temps à défier tout et n'importe quoi où qui qui oserait se mettre entre nous deux ou tout simplement pour nous prouver l'un à l'autre la force de notre amour et notre besoin . Et ce n'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'un mois après notre rencontre, nous nous étions marié pour nous unir toujours plus par n'importe quelle façon qui puisse exister . Nous luttions continuellement pour notre couple, pour nourrir notre faim mais ce que nous ne comprenions pas c'est qu'elle puisse encore et toujours grandir comme si elle aussi se jouer de nous.. Mais nous étions plus forts, nous étions tous les deux , personne ne pouvait nous séparer peu importe les moyens qu'il se donnait, nous étions toujours les plus forts dans notre bulle . Nous étions conscients de notre couple et de notre amour fou aux yeux de tous, qui peuvent se marier seulement après un mois de relation ? . Nos parents étaient en colère , nous ordonnant de divorcer sur le champ ou de couper les livres, nous avons ri à leurs nez . Pensaient-ils sérieusement que le fait de devenir pauvre nous aurait séparés ? Nous croyaient-ils à ce point superficiel ? . Ils voulurent nous faire voir par un psychiatre afin de nous prouver que tout ce que nous construisions était malsains, que nous étions perdus dans une folie dangereuse . Une fois de plus et celle-ci fut la dernière d'ailleurs, nous avions sorti les dernières personnes de notre ancienne vie . De cette façon, nous n'étions plus que nous deux, toujours rien que tous les deux, nous n'avions besoin que de nous pour nous satisfaire de notre vie . Qui aurait voulu fréquenter des gens qui passer leur temps à tout faire pour nous éloigner ? Non cela nous était impossible, cela nous aurez tué sur-le-champ .

Ce que nous ne savions pas c'est que notre amour allait réellement nous tuer un soir d'été après une soirée bien arrosée . Nous nous étions battus pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre à cause du voisin qui passait sa journée à venir toquer à notre porte pour toutes sortes de raisons et toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres . Après nous être disputé comme des chiffonniers, nous être offert plusieurs orgasmes tous plus violents que les autres, après avoir répété et répéter des centaines de fois que nous nous aimions plus fort que tout et n'importe qui, le jeu reprit sa place . Alors que j'étais assise au sol ne portant que mon shorty et sa chemise, mangeant de la glace devant un vieux film en noir et blanc . Edward est revenu dans la pièce, tremblant de tout son corps, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses pommettes, son regard implorant mon amour et une arme dans sa main .

_-_je te défie une dernière fois de me prouver ton amour pour moi contre la mort ! m'avait il dit d'une voix grave et rauque .

Et moi comme une poupée entre ses mains, je suppose que vous connaissez la phrase qui dit " saute !" et vous vous répondez seulement " ok à quelle hauteur !" . Malgré mon cœur tambourinant contre ma cage, ma tête qui tournait à cause de notre folie ou encore mon corps qui tremblait de peur et de mes larmes qui grouillait ma vue, j'ai juste hoché la tête pour lui donner mon accord . J'aurai dû lui dire qu'il était fou, que je l'aimais déjà plus que n'importe qui, que je lui prouvais déjà en étant sa femme mais cela dans notre bulle aurait voulu dire que je renie cet amour alors je devais faire face à ce nouveau défi . Il avança lentement vers moi, ne quittant jamais mon regard alors qu'il ne mettait qu'une seule balle dans son revolver, me disant à sa façon que l'un de nous y survivrait . Une fois devant moi, il se mit assit croisant ses jambes et m'installa sur lui signifiant ainsi que nous allions voir l'autre mourir de très près . La peur en moi me criait de tout arrêter mais la seule chose qui sortit à ce moment-là fut :

_-_Deux tires chacun et si personne ne meurt le jeu s'arrête là et finissent les défis .

Il hocha à son tour la tête pour me montrer son accord, nous nous embrassâmes pour se donner du courage, pour assouvir cette faim de l'autre en vain . Il plongea son regard dans le mien faisant rouler le barillet qui ne contenait qu'une seule et unique cartouche avant de le refermer . Je me jetai sur sa bouche le dévorant, lui murmurant des dizaines de "je t'aime", il m'ordonna de me pousser un peu . Je le vis ravalait ses sanglots, ne quittant jamais mon regard embué, puis il leva l'arme contre sa tempe...

_-_je t'aime encore plus ! chuchotait il .

J'entendis le clic de l'arme alors qu'un couinement sorti de ma gorge le voyant toujours vivant devant moi . Il baissa le revolver tandis que je sanglotais contre sa bouche, notre baiser n'avait rien de doux et sucré non il était dur et salé . À mon tour , je le pris en main alors que mon coeur battait douloureusement en moi et que mon sang pulsait dans mes veines . L'adrénaline et mon amour pour mon mari me donnèrent la force à mon tour d'appuyer sur la gâchette après lui avoir déclaré tout mon amour et ma dévotion pour lui . Une fois encore rien ne se passa, mais nous pleurions toujours plus car le défi n'était toujours pas fini . Il fit rouler une fois encore le barillet, me regardant dans les yeux avec son âme, il me montra tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi avec seulement ses prunelles brillantes de larmes me faisant suffoquer d'amour, d'angoisse .

_-_je t'aimerais toujours plus même la mort ne me fait pas peur . avait il dit avec rage

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la fin était venue à nous . La balle partie dans sa tête, le tuant sous mes yeux apeurés, son sang me recouvrant de partout, mes cris de désespoir résonnèrent contre les murs alors que son corps se tenait contre le mien . Mes bras le serrèrent toujours plus fort, ne voulant pas le quitter, mon cœur gueulant pour entendre et ressentir le sien contre lui, mon corps réclamant son besoin du sien en mouvement en moi, mes yeux cherchant à tout prix son regard pétillant d'amour pour moi . Ma gorge me brûlait à cause de mes hurlements, mes mains pleines de son sang car elles étaient plongées dans sa magnifique tignasse cuivrée afin de maintenir sa tête sur mon cœur . Ma bouche avait le goût de rouille car mes lèvres ne cessaient d'embrasser ses cheveux pendant que mes narines respiraient son parfum afin de nourrir mon besoin de lui . Mes larmes tombèrent de mes paupières essayant de nettoyer toute cette couleur rouge sur nous sans jamais y arriver vraiment, pendant que je nous berçais doucement par peur de sortir de cette bulle qui fut notre fin .

Alors que, ma bouche continuait de l'embrasser et de lui répéter que je l'aimais et qu'il devait m'attendre là-haut parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seule ici dans ce monde sans lui . Je me suis sentie tirer vers l'arrière, me détachant de lui, de son corps mort . Mes hurlements continuèrent à sortir avec plus de force tandis que je me débattais pour revenir à lui, il ne fallait pas qu'on me sorte de notre bulle sinon comment pourrais-je le rejoindre si je venais à perdre la connexion ?. Parmi ma souffrance, je pus reconnaître le visage de mon père le grand Carlisle Cullen qui vérifie le corps de mon mari allongé sur la moquette qui devenait rouge . Quand, je le vis fermer les yeux et l'entendre renifler, j'eus envie de lui sauter dessus, je lui criais de me laisser rejoindre mon mari mais il ne m'écoutait pas encore une fois . Et quand, je le vis s'approcher de moi avec une seringue demandant aux policiers de me tenir, une rage me prit de l'intérieure voulant me défendre jusqu'au bout mais il était déjà trop tard .

Quand, je me réveillai deux jours plus tard, on m'avait enfermé dans une chambre blanche retenue à mon lit . Aussitôt, je me remis à hurler le prénom de mon époux, leur priant de me laisser à ma mort, un médecin entra alors dans la pièce accompagné de mon père, un policier et d'Edward Senior, grand avocat mais avant tout père de mon Edward à moi . Tous me regardèrent avec de la peine et de la pitié, chose que je ne pouvais supporter et qui me fit siffler entre mes dents contre eux . Le médecin vérifia mes constances, mon père se voulut rassurant alors qu'il m'énervait, Senior qui ne me quittait pas de ses yeux verts ce qui me fit pleurer toujours plus fort car malgré la ressemblance, ils n'étaient pas ceux de mon mari, et le policier me fit son interrogatoire...

_-_Edward..preuve..amour..roulette russe..mort !

Ce fut les seuls mots qui sortirent parmi mes sanglots, tout le monde reparti après cela sauf mon père qui m'injecta une nouvelle dose en me caressant les cheveux et malgré mon dégoût face à ce geste je ne pus rien faire . Quand, j'ouvris mes yeux à nouveau, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mes poignets étaient libres et mon père dormait au fond de la chambre dans un canapé . Et c'est sans réfléchir, que je sortis des draps et de la pièce ne prenant aucunement le temps de prendre une veste ne désirant pas être découverte et une fois de plus arrêté . Je fis les dix minutes qui me séparaient de ma maison à pied en longeant les rues afin de ne pas être remarquée dans cette blouse d'hôpital...

_Fin du flash-back ._

Après avoir revécu mon histoire avec mon mari, j'ouvris de nouveau les paupières pour me lever du sol afin d'aller dans notre bureau . Je montai sur une chaise pour atteindre une vieille boite qui se trouvait en haut de notre bibliothèque . Je la pris, l'ouvris et prit l'arme qui fut il y a bien des années celle de mon oncle Charlie, la tenant dans ma main, je l'observais avec haine me disant qu'il y a à peine trois jours une d'elles avait tué mon mari me l'arrachant de notre bulle . Je mis une seule et unique balle comme l'avait fait précédemment mon Edward avant de repartir dans notre salon et de m'allonger sur l'empreinte de sa mort . Je mis le canon contre ma tempe, fermant les yeux, je répétais dans ma tête à quel point je l'aimais avant de tirer . Comme une scène se rejoue, je n'entendis qu'un simple clic, je refis de nouveau les mêmes gestes ainsi que le même mantra mais une fois de plus ce ne fut pas la bonne .

Alors que mes larmes coulaient toujours le long de mes joues, que mon corps tremblait face à ma fin un sourire désabusé se dessina sur mon visage . Car finalement, nos familles n'avaient jamais menti notre bulle, notre amour avait finalement fini par nous tuer tous les deux . Peut-être avaient-ils raison sur notre couple en disant que nous étions malsains ? Mais même face à ma mort je ne pouvais regretter ma rencontre et mon amour pour mon mari . Je comprends juste maintenant que quoique nous soyons fort, l'amour peut être une arme invincible que si nous ne savions pas le maîtriser il pouvait nous conduire à notre perte, ce qui fut malheureusement notre cas .

Mon Edward et moi nous nous aimions trop fort, d'un amour puissant et destructeur mais nous nous aimions sûrement plus que quiconque d'autre . Alors, peut-être avons-nous eu beaucoup de torts peut-être sommes-nous égoïstes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que mourir pour un être cher est là une preuve plutôt noble d'un amour aussi profond que celui que nous avons pu partager ? C'est sur cette dernière pensée, que je remis l'arme contre ma peau et de pousser sur la gâchette avec un sourire larmoyant . Je sus que cette fois-ci serait la bonne car à l'instant où mes yeux se fermèrent mon Edward était là tendant sa main vers moi , accompagné de son sublime sourire en coin . Il était toujours aussi beau, habillé comme lors de notre rencontre, il était propre, le sang ne coulait plus sur son magnifique visage . Je courus vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras, l'embrassant de toutes mes forces pour ne plus jamais le quitter parce que cette fois-ci plus rien ne pouvait réellement nous séparer pas même la mort car même si celle-ci avait gagné la partie elle n'avait pas remporté le jeu vu que nous étions encore et toujours ensemble même dans la mort .


End file.
